


теншн ин зэ сити

by DarkMoska



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Кэт не железная и не с Криптона, она человек, устает и падает. С крыши, с ног. Кара обещает всей Вселенной, что каждый раз будет ловить.





	теншн ин зэ сити

**Author's Note:**

> легкое АУ, Кара только-только попала на Землю, учится жить в новом мире и геройствует  
> Автор не любит длинные проникновенные диалоги о чувствах, поэтому диалогов нет вообще  
> fandom DC CW TV 2016

Когда Кару чуть не сбивает с ног (как будто кому-то теперь хватит на это сил) мужчина с треногой и фотоаппаратом, соседнее здание накреняется и по треснувшему асфальту начинают бегать солнечные зайчики — призраки-отражения полуденного солнца на обвитом стеклом фасаде. Фасаду недолго осталось, думает Кара, старательно проговаривая про себя новые слова на новом языке, на Криптоне фа-са-да-ми ничего не называли, там всегда были цельные композиции. 

Вслед за тем мужчиной Кару подхватывает толпа выбегающих из здания людей, обволакивает тело, погружает в воды прикосновений одежды, волос, толкающихся рук и локтей. У Кары под кофтой — непробиваемый костюм, напоминание о доме. Секунда на то, чтобы вырваться из фантомной хватки бегущих работников «КэтКо», секунда на то, чтобы сорвать с себя «повседневную одежду», и совсем ничего, чтобы подхватить летевшую сверху огромную вывеску с золотыми буквами. Вот откуда она знала, что это за люди, вот откуда это странное название в ее голове. Кара поднимает голову, смотрит на самый верх и понимает, что выбежали не все. Человек стоит на крыше, почти не видимый черный силуэт в обрамлении слепящего солнца. Прямоугольная хрупкая фигурка, которой некуда идти. За ней — здание, похожее на Пизанскую башню с кучи фотографий в интернете. Под ней — треснувшая земля, где-то в тысяче километров под ногами истекающая огненной водой. 

Человек прыгает (или падает от очередного толчка, Кара не успевает понять), Кара летит навстречу. 

Ловит, конечно же. Сразу обхватывает руками, крепко держит за плечи и уносит в сторону, нарушая все законы физики этого мира. И только через пять секунд понимает, что спасенный не кричит и не вырывается. В лицо Каре смотрит женщина, внимательно и пристально и говорит что-то спокойно, будто не висит сейчас в десятках метров над землей, будто не была только что на волосок от смерти. Кара, кажется, задыхается. Порывы ветра уносят не только шумный рокот толпы под ногами, но и слова, которые даже суперслух отказывается уловить. Кара читает по губам: «Я тебя нашла».

***  


Позже в газете пишут: «Кэт Грант словно увидела ангела. Супергерл — послание Небес!», а Кара не понимает, как такое вообще могли допустить в печать. Это ведь в чем-то мечта, место в новом мире, возможность смотреть на людей, писать о людях, говорить людям. Они все такие захватывающие, быстрые и вовлеченные в общую суету жизни, что Кара не может перестать наблюдать. Интернет помогает узнать все о Кэт Грант, какой чай она пьет, какую степень обжарки кофейных зерен предпочитает, что думает о политике нового президента и появлении супергероев. Последнее хотя бы обнадеживает, потому что Кэт говорит о необходимости принять и направить, но ведь там нигде нет ни слова о ней самой. Выросла-выучилась-заработала, но при этом не понять, почему так смотрела на нее. Как будто она, Кара, затмила ей солнце. Как будто Кара была чудом. Она и была, конечно, символ надежды, красный плащ, два таких на планету, но ведь это то, чем и она, и Кэл должны заниматься? Они помогают и спасают, словом и делом. Кару все устраивает, но Кара хочет знать. Не про зерна, не про политику, а что может заставить человека потерять все силы, заслонки и маски и открыто смотреть на мир, как на нечто прекрасное. Смотреть, как смотрит на него Кэл, как он учит смотреть Кару.

***

Поэтому она идет и ищет ответы, заполняет резюме, читает и пишет. Она — секретарь Кэт Грант, она приносит кофе с двумя с половиной ложками сахара поздними вечерами, когда в редакции уже почти никого не остается, только Кэт упрямо смотрит в экран ультратонкого ноутбука и хмурится. От ее действий зависит, начнут ли через месяц ненавидеть инопланетных кузенов, упадут ли рейтинги действующего президента, получат ли работники зарплату, потеряют ли в цене акции компании. От действий Кары зависит, будет ли у Кэт болеть спина после долгого неподвижного сидения в кресле, забудет ли она про завтрашнюю встречу и сможет ли следующим вечером так же сидеть и работать. Будет ли она в состоянии встать, сесть в такси и доехать до дома, чтобы лечь, наконец, спать. Кара сильно переживает, потому что видит рецепты врача и чувствует иногда накатывающие срывы, который никому, кроме нее, не видны. Кэт не железная и не с Криптона, она человек, устает и падает. С крыши, с ног. Кара обещает всей Вселенной, что каждый раз будет ловить. Мероприятие, вечеринка для богатых и источник дохода для продавцов информации о жизнях окружающих, назначено на пятницу, и Кара напоминает в понедельник. В среду и четверг. В пятницу Кэт, оторвавшись от документов, принесенных на проверку из бухгалтерии, удивленно спрашивает, куда ей нужно ехать. Отказывается и отмахивается от приглашения, присланного за месяц в письменном и электронном виде. Кара обреченно вздыхает и не знает, как помочь Кэт, если ей нужна радость, отдых и релаксация, которой не дадут в спа-салонах. За три часа до окончания рабочего дня Кэт решает, что поедет за город в резиденцию местного благотворительного фонда и что Кара поедет вместе с ней. У Кары нет платьев ни на работе, ни дома, в светлой квартирке-студии, максимум — где-то у Алекс, которой сейчас нет в городе. Кэт решает подобрать ей одежду сама, и Кара ловит на себе почти такой же взгляд. Как будто она фея, которая пришла забрать с ненавистного бала. Как будто она ангел-хранитель и вечный спутник на пути к неизведанному.

  
***

Огромный сияющий зал, стены заполнены картинами-пятнами, перемежающимися с царапающими гладкое пространство светильниками. Острые углы жестких диванчиков и блестящих столов. Какой-то медицинский фонд, десятки людей, у которых деньги вывешены на лицах, вместо глаз и языков. Они среди них темные пятна. Кара в темно-синем атласе и Кэт в черном облегающем платье до колен. Кара такое видела на экране, какая-то коллекция кого-то английского. Ну черное и черное, почти простое, серебристые тонкие линии плетеного металла обвивают талию и бедра, Кара почему-то не может оторвать от них взгляд, хотя должна, по-хорошему, смотреть по сторонам, на людей и их жизни, скрытые за малейшими жизнями. Кара помнит, что от их действий зависит еще большее, чем от вечерних посиделок Кэт за ноутбуком. Когда появляется хозяин вечера, Кэт мягко берет Кару за руку, чтобы незаметно развернуть в нужную сторону. Каре кажется, что все ее суперчувства одновременно перегружают мозг. У Кары кружится голова, Кара думает, что сейчас упадет, но Кэт ее держит. Мягко, но крепко, смотрит пристально, пытаясь понять, что случилось, и предлагает уйти. Если Каре плохо. Можно к ней, Кэт, домой. К ней ближе. Есть травяной чай, печенье. Кара просит выйти на свежий воздух, потому что словно возвращается в тот день, в небо, ветер бьется в плаще, в голове, в мыслях. Кэт снова смотрит на нее с этим ужасным беспокойством, и Кара соглашается. Поехать к ней. И опирается на высокую клумбу, вслушиваясь в журчащий бассейн с рыбками, пока едет такси.

***

Кэт протягивает свернутый в рулон плед, и Кара садится на диван. Холодная чуть скрипучая кожа так похожа на подобия диванчиков в том зале, что Кара невольно вспоминает прикосновения Кэт. Тепло и волнительно, за окном прохлада осенней ночи, Кэт спрашивает, хочет ли она пить. Сидя голова кружится не так сильно, но мерцающие точки, чем-то напоминающие открытый космос, стоят перед глазами, если вдыхать чуть глубже, чем обычно. Запахи наполняют ее, свежие, цветочные со стороны спальни, коричные со стороны кухни. Квартира Кэт — мир контрастов, разливающиеся по уставшему разуму холодность интерьера и уют самостоятельно расставленных книг, изящных статуэток и широкого бокала с яблоками. 

На них Кара и задерживает взгляд, пока Кэт подходит и садится рядом. У нее в руках стакан с водой, место которому на журнальном столике, пить никто из них не хочет. Кара чувствует на предплечье чужую руку, но она уже не обжигает рецепторы, только заставляет разливаться тепло по коже, волны покоя расходятся от нежных поглаживаний вверх-вниз. Кара вспоминает все месяцы, что провела вместе с Кэт, с ее цифровым, а потом физическим присутствием в жизни. Кара тянется и целует, ловко убирая мешающийся стакан. Губы у Кэт мягкие, об этом не писали в журналах, и Кара надеется, что никогда не напишут, потому что все это только для нее. Кара хочет упасть. Прямо на Кэт, на жесткий скользкий диван, укрыться развернутым пледом и забыться на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но Кэт мягко давит ей на плечи, укладывает на спину, расстегивает тонкую змейку сбоку платья и целует открывшееся плечо. Она сама успела переодеться, и Кара в такой момент краснеет еще больше, потому что страшно признаться даже себе, что она наблюдала, смотрела сквозь стену, как расползаются серебристые линии и платье превращается в один большой кусок ткани, а без него на Кэт только такое же черное белье без кружев или бантиков, аккуратное, красивое. Кара понимает, что оно все еще на ней. Под домашней мягкой кофтой, которую успела набросить Кэт. Кара залезает руками под ткань, оглаживает грудь под лифчиком и в нетерпении тянется за спину, чтобы его расстегнуть. Кэт сдавленно смеется где-то над ее головой, расцепляет неудобные крючки сама, и Кара смотрит снизу вверх на Кэт, скидывающую мешающуюся кофту на соседнее кресло.

Кэт очень-очень красивая, изящная, плавная, Кара хочет ее всю, вытянутыми руками сжимает соски, и Кэт снова наклоняется ближе, целует в уголок рта, в шею, пытается снять с Кары платье, стягивает его через голову, и волосы у Кары превращаются в воронье гнездо, даже тугой хвост не спасает. Кэт, кажется, нравится. Она смотрит на Кару мягко, как будто не может насмотреться и поверить, кто перед ней и где. Кара очень хочет, чтобы все оказалось реальностью, поэтому сама целует Кэт, гладит бока, бедра, лопатки, пытается дотянуться всюду, но Кэт направляет ее руку вниз, где пальцами Кара надавливает на клитор чрез ткань, трет и заставляет Кэт задыхаться, как задыхалась она сама в зале с безликими людьми в дизайнерских костюмах. Они обе стонут, потому что у Кэт в животе пульсирует наслаждение, потому что Каре хорошо, если хорошо Кэт. Вокруг них разливается море, натекшее из забытого стакана, оно захлестывает столик и яблоки; диван с креслом, словно сцепленные, дрейфуют по бесконечной водной глади. Над головой нет потолка, нет крыш, атмосферы, Земля распадается, как распадался когда-то Криптон. Кара не помнит, не видит, не слышит, все силы желтой звезды словно исчезают на мгновение, когда Кэт кончает от ее пальцев, и Кара понимает, что больше ей ничего не нужно. Только держать Кэт в объятиях после того, как она обессилено падает на нее и пытается прийти в себя. Кара обещала ловить ее, но теперь это обещание бесполезно. 

Кара просто больше никогда не выпустит Кэт из рук.


End file.
